Reincarnation Challenge
by leckadams
Summary: These are all short ficlets for the Reincarnation Challenge put on by Keysmashblog.
1. Recipe for Boredom

Prompt one: Chris, Melissa, and Sheriff spent a lot of time tied up together at the nemeton. They had to talk about something other than the supernatural elements of Beacon Hills.

* * *

"If she actually wants to sacrifice us she should probably feed us," Chris complained. It has been 24 hours since he had been taken and even longer for Melissa and John.  
"Hell, I'd even take one of Stiles' mandated tofu burgers without a bun," John agreed.  
"I had plans to make stuffed pork chops and baked potatoes the night she took me. Scott promised to actually be home for once," Melissa supplied.

John began to drool at the mention of stuffed pork chops. That wasn't something Stiles permitted him very often. "Do you make your own stuffing or just use Stove Top?" John asked in a dreamy tone.

"I like to just use the Stove Top and add half a can of creamed corn and half a can of strained french style green beans. It makes it more of a super side than just one side," Chris interjected.

"That sounds amazing. I try to make it from scratch if it's the holidays, but for everyday use I just use the box stuff. It's what Scott prefers most of the time anyways. I would even just like a simple bowl of oatmeal at this point. Nothing fancy just plain oatmeal with milk," Melissa lamented.

The next few hours continued with the three of them tied to their respective posts swapping recipe secrets and missing food even more than before.


	2. Awkward Father-Son Bonding

Prompt 2: Scott's dad is sticking around. Scott is obviously not happy about it. What do you think their first conversation is going to sound like? What will Scott say to him? What questions will Scott's dad have for him?

* * *

Scott had tried to avoid being alone in a room with his dad for several days and for the most part had succeeded. Between keeping up with his school work and making sure that everyone in the pack was transitioning back to normal as possible.

However tonight Scott's luck had finally run out.

"Let's go out to dinner," Scott's dad asked while blocking his path in the hallway. Not getting a chance to reply, his dad wrapped his arm him steering them to the front door.

After placing their order with the waitress at the local sports bar, Scott actively avoided his dad's gaze.

"So you and the Stilinski kid are still close as you were before," his dad attempted.  
"Of course we are. He is my brother. Him and his dad are the only family mom and I have," Scott retorted, making sure to get the dig in.

Not detered his dad pressed on. "The Martin girl has also seemed to become a close friend. That's good. You need have a larger spectrum of friends."

"Yea, Lydia is cool. But honestly, I have lots of friends. You would know that if you actually were around," Scott dug at him again.

Again his dad pressed on. "I noticed that he is living with you and your mother. Do you really think it's appropriate to have your boyfriend living down the hall from each other? I mean with the hours your mother is forced to work the two of you aren't properly supervised."

"Mom wouldn't have to work the crazy hours that she does if you had actually stayed around and helped out! Even if you didn't want to stay married you could have helped her by supporting me instead of furthering your career," Scott snarled at his dad.

"So you don't deny that the Lahey boy is your boyfriend? I mean I respect your preferences, but I figured that Stilinski would be heartbroken that you and him aren't together."

Scott sat there with his confused puppy look on his face, trying to process what his dad was saying.

"What?" Scott asked stupidly.


	3. Scott & His Friends

Week 3 Reincarnation challenge

Prompt: post/62179767420/kids-are-gonna-do-what-they-want-whos-going

* * *

Scott finally felt like things were starting to fall into place. There were no immediate looming dangers and his friends were happy and he could be a teenager. His relationship (or was it two separate relationships - he wasn't really sure at this point) with Isaac and Allison were finally starting to smooth out. The three of them had taken the time to be mature enough to talk about the feelings that each of them had for each other. It was a hard talk, but the outcome was amazing. They had discovered that all three of them had an extreme attraction for the others.  
When Allison and Isaac had been working together they had developed a mutual attraction for each other, but were so concerned because they didn't want to ruin what each of them had with Scott. Since staying with Isaac had been staying with Scott, his attraction to him had grown exponentially. Seeing him half naked whenever he was home didn't hurt that either.  
He had two amazing people who he could consider 'his' (and the fact that Allison practically creamed herself anytime he or Isaac even brushed up against each other didn't hurt things either).


	4. Colors of a New Life

Week 4 prompt of the reincarnation challenge

Do you think Deucalion can be that man again? Or do you think he's still going to be the DEMOOOOON WOOOOOOOOLF?

* * *

He stood in the forest after leaving the two alphas. They had given him his eyesight back and an ultimatum. He hadn't seen the forest through his human eyes in so many years. The colors were all so intense, so alive.

And that right there was the point the alphas had driven home to him.

His world had been painted in red since losing his sight. The only eyes he was able to see through were those of the wolf. But now - now he could see the pure blue of the sky dotted with the wisps of grey from the lingering storm clouds brought in by the darach. Colors so vivid that he knew that he could never go back. He was going to make good on the opportunity the young alphas gave him.

He was going to make sure that red never covered his eyes again.


	5. Hale Serenade

Week 5 of Reincarnation Challenge  
Prompt: We want all the Lydia and Peter stories. Or Lydia/Peter, whatever floats your boat. *grabby hands*

* * *

"You."

"Me."

"You."

"Me."

"Mimi…," sang Stiles. "So no introductions are need obviously, but please feel free to continue to serenade us."

Both Peter and Lydia shot Stiles an eyeroll. How Stiles could make light of their awkwardness was truly a testament to his personality.

"Look Lydia, I should-," Peter started.

"Please don't, Peter. Nothing you say is going to change the facts. You possessed me, or made me delusional or whatever and used me to resurrect yourself. Nothing you say can change the fact that everyone including myself thought I was going crazy," Lydia interrupted.

Peter steered clear of Lydia for the rest of the meeting, but knew he had to make another attempt before they parted the area.

After his plan had been set, Peter corralled Lydia, knowing he didn't have much time to convey his message.

"Lydia, I know that I fucked up your life, but well...you can blame Stiles for this," Peter began to quickly sing,

"There's only this

Forget regret- or life is yours to miss.

No other road

No other way

No day but today…"

Shocked that Peter knew more lyrics from Rent, Lydia cracked a smile and whispered, "Maybe someday, Peter."


	6. When in London

Week 6 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: What is Jackson getting up to in London?

* * *

The school year had started and Jackson was immensely grateful that his parents had agreed to him taking online courses so he could take advantage of the opportunities of London.

It was during an afternoon when he was doing just that, taking a decker bus tour even, when the initial email came in from Stiles.

He reluctantly opened the message, dreading why exactly Stiles chose now to contact him.

To: Jackson [jwhittemore ]

From: Stiles [beaconhillsbatman ]

Subject: An American Werewolf in London

Dear Jackson,

(Oh shit something serious has happened - he's actually using my name, thought Jackson.)

I hope that your relocation to London has gone smoothly.

(Shit did someone die?! Why is he being so nice?)

I know that we haven't been close in recent years, or really ever, but I wanted to offer the olive branch in hopes that we could use the space to come to an understanding.

I know that you hate my guts cause of the whole eternal love for Lydia thing, but I truly know that she was never someone for me to have but to only hope to be friends.

Enjoy the sights,

Stiles

Jackson was shocked at the email from the beginning, but he could tell that Stiles truly was offering - a truce and possibly a friendship.

To: Stiles [beaconhillsbatman ]

From: Jackson [jwhittemore ]

Subject: A Full English Breakfast

Dear Stiles,

Surprisingly enough I am enjoying it here. The food is absolutely amazing, but the one thing I miss is a good curly fry.

They don't really play lacrosse here, so I've taken up rugby. I don't think any of my training from lacrosse is even helping with the beatings I've been taking. (I know that you are taking pleasure out of that.)

— Jackson

Jackson continued to keep up the email correspondence with Stiles and had actually come to enjoy the random emails that they shared. The messages had continued with updates on their friends and the drama that was going on with Beacon Hills.

Jackson regaled Stiles with tales of the city and the people he came across. They had actually taken to listening to BBC1 Radio - Jackson live and Stiles via internet - so that they chat about the celebrity gossip and entertainment news.

To: Jackson [jwhittemore ]

From: Stiles [beaconhillsbatman ]

Subject: For the Love of an English man (or men)

J -

Do all British men have amazingly good looks or is it just the boys from One Direction? Also, do you think that you could get me an autograph from Louis? I mean I'm sure if you just walk around London you'd see the hordes of girls waiting and could join them….

PLEASE?

Stiles

To: Stiles [beaconhillsbatman ]

From: Jackson [jwhittemore ]

Subject: I must really enjoy being your friend

Actually it's not just the One Direction guys. There are tons of good looking men (and women) but it truly is the accent that tips the hottness scale.

Jackson

Attachment: Me&

So he might not have planned to go to London or have a friend in Stiles, but it was all working out. Plus, being friends with Stiles was a like a mix of playing twenty questions and a large scavenger hunt. At any rate, he wouldn't change it.


	7. Even a Werewolf Needs a Job

Week 7 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: Jeff mentioned at NYCC that we'd be surprised where and how we first see Derek in 3B. Where and how do you think we'll see him?

* * *

Scott was running errands for Deaton. For some reason there had been a huge influx of emergencies at the office, so they were running low on all varieties of animal food. He was pushing one overflowing cart and pulling another 3/4ths full when he caught the familiar scent of his once Alpha. Swivelling his head down the aisles searching for him, he stopped his tracking as the rumbling voice of Derek came from the man in a Petco uniform handing a bag of goldfish to a little ginger haired girl.

Shaking his head because he doesn't believe his eyes, Scott turns down the aisle not seeing anyone down there anymore. Writing it off as a fluke, he continues his shopping.

The next day during lunch at school, Scott catches the same scent while standing in the lunch line with Stiles. With his head on the swivel, Scott hears Stiles' quick inhale of breath and

scents his sudden flood of arousal. Turning to question Stiles, Scott stops in the middle of his turn to be faced with Derek in a hairnet.

Spluttering Scott attempts, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Trying to blend in and be normal, set a good example for Cora…" Derek quickly replies.

"By working as a lunch lady - man - werewolf," Stiles whispers harshly.

"And the fish guy at PetCo," Derek replies blushing deeply.

"I KNEW THAT WAS YOU!" Scott exclaims throwing his hands and subsequently his tray in the air.


	8. Texting -A Journey w the Hale Siblings

Week 8 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: How did Derek and Cora spend the first 24 hours after they left Beacon Hills?

* * *

It was only 2 hours after Cora & Derek had left that the first text message came in.

Cora: Would I be too much like him if I threaten to rip his throat out with my teeth?

3 hours later  
Cora: We stopped for gas. Saw a kid who had dark brown hair & he started blubbering. WTF do I do?

2 hours later  
Cora: We stopped for food (finally)! Ordered curly fries & he got misty eyed…

3 hours later  
Cora: Stopped for the night & pulled out the hoodie...God help me!

6 hours later  
Cora: On the road again...if he continues this mopey act I will join the ranks of murderer.

2 hours later  
Cora: Help me...if you love me you will save me from this…

3 hours later  
Cora: I am going to take over driving I can't handle it!

30 minutes later  
Cora: It's Derek - Peter has Stiles called? We are headed back - Cora said something about being sick of my sourwolf act.

2 hours later  
Cora: It's Derek again. Has Stiles called yet?


	9. Snack Time

Week 9 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: Write about good childhood memories! From the perspective of any character, but it needs to be a fond memory relating to his or her family.

* * *

Derek slid the pizzas into the oven and the loft was filled with the smell of pizza sauce and cheese. Cora was cuddled up on the couch with Isaacflipping through the channels. Derek smirked fondly at the sight. Isaac had inserted himself into the Hale family and was helping heal the wounds.

Derek could remember rainy days with his family. It was a rare occasion that it was just him, Laura and Cora, but those days were some of his favorite.

Laura would be the one making the siblings a snack while he and Cora snuggled down on the couch, teasing each other until Laura was forced to intervene.

She would bring the snacks to the table and separate Derek and Cora by squeezing herself in between the two of them. She would throw her arms around the pair and ruffle their hair, claiming that since she was the oldest she was going to get the final vote. (She of course would choose to watch Cora's choice then Derek's choice of movie right after.)

Smiling as he pulled the pizzas out of the oven, Derek sliced the pizzas. He then put them on three plates, walked over to the couch placing them on the table. He separated the squabbling Isaac and Cora, pulling them in close for a hug, and took over the tv remote.

Laura might not be around anymore, but Derek could finally fondly think about the times he and Cora had with her and move on making new memories.


	10. Always Just Peter Hale

Week 10 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: What's the deal with Peter? Why does he say that he's always been the alpha? Has he always been like this?

* * *

Peter had always been jealous of Talia when growing up. She was always spending her time in the study with their father learning all about what it took to be a good alpha. He would sit outside the office with his ear pressed to the solid oak door trying to glean anything he could. He wanted to be alpha more than anything. He didn't understand why he couldn't be an alpha too.

As the years continued on, Peter learned so much more about being a werewolf, but he was still bothered by the fact that he couldn't be more. He realistically knew that only one in his family would be alpha, and that was to be Talia, but he still desperately wanted the recognition of being more than just the baby of the family.

When Laura was born, Peter had to leave for a full week. He was so excited to be an uncle again, but she was Talia's first born. She was the next alpha, and he no longer was the baby of the family. All of his chances of being the alpha in his family had officially gone down the drain.


	11. The Death of Gerard

Week 11 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: Sooooooooooo Gerard isn't dead yet. The only way we can think of to fix this is to KILL GERARD.

* * *

After all the truths were finally laid on the table for Melissa and John, they could see why their kids were so stressed. I mean being constantly afraid for their lives and having to keep it a secret from their parents on top of being a high school student was hard. It was amazing that Scott hadn't completely flunked out.

Melissa knew that everyone had one thing still hanging over their heads. Gerard was still alive. She knew that he was being cared for at Beacon Hills Long Term Care. She had personally worked on his unit twice since his being admitted and was scheduled to work there this weekend as she had been doing rotations to make some extra cash.

Melissa began her shift at BHLTC at 0700. She reviewed the previous night's treatments and got brief from the nurses about any situations that had happened. At 0800, she began the morning med pass. When she reached Gerard's room she made sure to log the meds as she put them in his cup and passed out the meds as normal.

She completed her first med pass and began to do her charting and dressing changes. Then at noon she began her second round of med pass and again made sure to log all the meds appropriately.

At 1430, Melissa turned over logs to the next shift and left the building.

Chris Argent received a call at 1950 that night from BHLTC, his father had passed away from an apparent heart attack.


	12. Father of the Pack

Week 12 of Reincarnation Challenge

Prompt: Since it's the last week we're giving you free rein to write whatever you want this week. But here's the catch: make it about 3B. What's going to happen in 3B? *weeps thinking about it*

* * *

Stiles knew things were going to change. Having your parent, who is the sheriff, know that you spend your free time running around with people who shift to werewolves and technically are killers is bound to do that. But what Stiles didn't expect was for his dad to take a role of father to the whole pack, Derek included.

His dad was slick and started out slow, making Stiles clean out the spare room of the house so that there was space for guests if needed. Immediately after that, his dad presented him with house keys to pass out to Isaac, Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Derek. He also made sure to tell Stiles to remind Scott to put their house key on his key ring again.

The next was weekly dinners. First it was just Isaac coming over, trying to get out of the McCall house since Scott's dad was back for the moment. But then, Lydia and Allison showed up the next week. Eventually both Scott, Danny and Derek had joined in as well.

His dad then started asking about school and pack activities.

After a few weeks of these things, Stiles saw the one thing that solidified his dad's status as dad to the pack. He came home from school to find Derek wrapped in a hug with his dad while he sobbed on the couch. He could hear his dad murmuring what sounded like comforting words to Derek as he rubbed his back encouraging him to let it out.

Stiles crept up the stairs so that he didn't disturb the scene on the couch. Once in his room, Stiles sat at his desk staring at this chess set. He was glad that he had told his dad about werewolves that time with Cora, but he wished that he had done so sooner. Maybe his dad could have helped them from the beginning, but there was no time for regret. His dad was there for them all now and was willing to help when he could.


End file.
